Beast's Angel
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Not a creative tile what so ever. Kuro is cursed under Pandora, and became hideous. Within seven years, he thinks everything is hopeless, until events changed his life to not only him, but to the person he saw. KuroxPit yaoi here and there. A bit of false IkexPit. Nintendo version of Beauty and the Beast. Please read and comment. :D
1. Intro to the Curse

There was a poll opened up a month ago to create a SSB/Kid Icarus story. And I don't know who was the voter, but she or him voted for the story that is similar to Beauty and the Beast (An instant Disney classic).

Rules I've come up for...

I'm not going to add any sexual nor languange. So...not rated M.

There's not Third party character as I couldn't find a spot for them (Sonic and Snake).

Again, I'm doing this for the sake of my fallowers and favorites.

This is an intro to the story, so if you got a problem, then leave a comment (Review box at the end) and tell me who you want in this story. Just leave me a role for the character. With all that said, let's get started! (Wow...it sounds like I'm doing a top whatever video for youtbe)

Character (c) Nintendo/Sora (duh)

* * *

A long time ago, there was an beautiful castle filled with the legendary white rose. The king and queen always believed that their child will grow up to be beautiful like the plant. The son named Kuro did, but yet he was selfish and greedy unlike any other princes before him. He became a warrio to protect not only himself, but to show off his kingdom's beauty. But one winter night will teach him the error of his ways.

It was the darkest December night and the prince was talking to his father. His mother, Viridi, was at the corner tending the white roses.

"What are you trying to say here, father!?" Kuro yelled to Hades, the king and his father.

"Kuro, you are acting like a spoiled brat! It's not enough to make you beautiful, but no your thinking of destroying Sky?!"

"I think one of the people down there is a spy! As the future protector, I must defend my kingdom!"

The three hears a knock on the main door. Kuro grabbed his jacket to see a woman who's was more of a hag holding on a red rose. Her blue hair was all in knots and her body covered with a robe.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, kind sir." The hag coughed up something. "Is there a room opened?"

"Wrong. Don't have one for some so hideous."

"But I'll give you this rose as payment."

Kuro looked at the rose. It wasn't white but more of a natural red. He took it and slammed the door infront of her face. He chuckled before a ray of light was shining outside. He couldn't believe what he saw. The woman turned beautiful like him. Her hair glowed bright blue. The clothing was burning bright like a flame. He got down on one knee, as if he was going to propose.

"I'm no princess." The woman grabbed Kuro by the neck. "I'm Pandora. The Mage of enteral curses!"

"Curses?! Please don't cast a curse to my castle. Please...I can change." Kuro begged to see the roses around him dying.

"I can trust you...if I do this."

She castes a spell to the prince. He saw his on skin turning dark brown like wood. Looking for something to cover it, he grabbed a black fabric around his face and body parts. He looked at the mirror. Pandora laughed with him yelling out of the top of his lungs. She casted the same spell on the castle to make it dark and gloomy. The roses were died except for the red one. He cried when she disappeared. Hades crawled up to his shoulder as a black cat and Viridi as a blonde hawk. He didn't know what to do now.

Seven long years has passed since that fateful day. Kuro normally stay in his room and destroy everything in the castle. The only thing he had was a mirror to see the outside world and the rose, which started to lose it's petals. His eyes changed as well. They turned into more amber color rather than dark red. He went into a deep depression. For who could ever love someone this disgusting?

* * *

One, I don't know what is happening to my IPad.

Two, I hope this explans the intro to this story. Until next time, bye-bye.


	2. Beauty and the Brute

Hello everyone! ^_^  
Now I figure out how to write this story! I'll write it in my Ipad and post it from my laptop! XD  
Now it's the actual story!  
Just as a reminder, the first one is the intro. This is actually the start of the story.

Characters (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

Morning came in the town of Sky. Nothing was moving inside the cottage out of town. Only two people were living inside the house. One was a young woman named Palutena. She was the town's inventor, but often times was made fun of because of her craziness. The other was her son, Pit. No one knows who was the father of the boy, but Pit took strange to a new level.

He was considered the most beautiful male in Sky, due to his looks and kindness. But he consider everyone beautiful, because he sees inner beauty rather than outer beauty. All the ladies don't want him. They want the strongest warrior, Ike. Pit didn't care for marriage or having a family of his own. As long you have friends and family, then life is perfect.

Pit got up from his blue and white bed with the white spreadsheet on the floor. He carefully hears a rock hitting his window. He opened it to see his two best friends he'll never replace in the whole wide world, Red and Ness.

Red often wears a red vest and blue pants with his red shoes. Covering his head was a red hat, which made his brown hair spiked down. His grey eyes stood out from Ness.

Ness was younger than Pit and Red, but he stood out from the crowd. He had black hair that is held by a cap almost like Red. He wore a blue and red striped shirt with blue shorts. He also wore red shoes, but we're laced rather than slip ons.

"Coming to town, Pit?" Red shouted from his spot near the chickens.

"I'll be right down!"

Pit grabbed his white shirt and black pants. He saw his mother wearing a white dress and brown heeled shoes. Around her green hair was a pair of googles. She smiled to see Pit moving around instead of bed.

"Where are you going, Pit?" Palutena asked to see her son grabbing a book for the shelf he checked out from the bookshop keeper.

"Going to town with Red and Ness. That's all."

"Ok, but only there."

"Thank you mother!"

Pit saw Ness by the door. As they walked up to town, the white one out of the group started to sing of Sky.

Pit  
Little town  
It's a quite village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:

Red hears people saying hello. Ness ran up to the baker to buy a piece of bread. Pit laughed to read his book.

People of Sky  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Red  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell

Pit  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

The baker saw Pit reading his book. With a light tap to the head, the boy looked to se the man's smile.

"Good morning, Pit." The man said to the young male.

"Morning, sir."

"Where are you running off to?"

"The bookshop. I just finished a wonderful book. About a beanstalk, a giant-"

"That's nice." That made Pit stop talking. "Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

The three friends left the area to see the town folks talking about Pit. The male just moved in and didn't fit into the parties like the hunting party, where Ike is the leader, and the archery team. Reading books and being locked in his own world is the only thing Pit fit in.

Townsfolk  
Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head up some cloud  
No denying he's a funny boy that Pit

The three friends hicked a ride from the moving wagon. As they watched, Pit was watching most of the people. He laughed when Ness made a joke. They passed through the archery school. Pit taught himself to use a bow, but never got to use this new skill.

Pit  
There must be more to this provincial life

They jumped off to see the bookshop owner smiling at Pit. The new reader teen has always been his favorite customer since Pit moved in. Red and Ness were looking around the shop as the two were talking.

"Ah, Pit." The owner smiled to see Pit's smile.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" The owner laughed when Pit looked around for a book.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

Pit laughed. "That's ok. I'll borrow..." The teen picked a blue leather covered book. "This one."

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"It's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-"

"If you like it that much, it's yours."

"But sir!" Pit knew it was wrong to take a book for free.

"I insist."

"Thank you, sir!" Pit said by the door. "Thank you!"

Red and Ness saw Pit reading the book as usual. They could never understand why Pit reads. Maybe it was a way to filled the hole for the lost of his father? Many still thinks the inventor's son was too distracted to see the real world around him.

Townsfolk  
Look there he goes that boy is peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well  
Will a dreamy far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Pit

The two friends were at the fountain area with Pit reading. Soon he felt his short wet from Ness's splashing. He removed it to see he his black tank top dry. He wrapped the wet one near his right hip. One woman was staring at Pit's beauty before she was caught by the shop owner.

Woman  
Now it's no wonder why he's beautiful  
His looks have got no parallel

Shop owner  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us

Townsfolk  
He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Pit

Over at the other side of town was none other than Ike. This man happened to be the strongest male as well. Owner of the hunting party, he and his assistant Marth were always next to one another, or when he ordered the younger and weaker on to spy. He spotted Marth running to him with the dead deer behind him.

"Wow," Marth said with a heavy breath. "You really did kill this one with a single swat of your Ragnell."

"I know." Ike laughed after cleaning of his sword.

"No beast can kill you. And no person, as well."

"Of course Marth, and I got my eyes set on that one!" The leader pointed to Pit, which made the assist look the other way.

"The inventor's son?"

"He's the one - the one I'm going to marry."

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful person in town."

I know, but-"

"That makes him the best, and don't I deserve the best?"

"Yea..." Marth felt extra weight as Ike's weapon was striped behind his back. "Ow..."

Ike  
Right from the moment I meet him, saw him  
I said he's handsome and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who is handsome as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Pit

The two followed the group of friends before Marth saw the three fangirls of Ike. He cried wondering if he was going to have some like his friend.

Fangirls  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreaming?  
Monsieur Ike  
Oh, he's so cute  
But still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Ness turned his head to see Ike running towards him. With Red's help, they pushed Pit to the other side of town with Ike in the crowd. The man jumped in the middle to hear Pit's sweet voice entering into his eardrums.

Pit  
There must be more to this provincial life!

Ike  
Just watch, I'm going to make Pit my love!

Townsfolk  
Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar monsieur  
It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause he's really is a funny boy  
A beauty but a funny boy  
He's really is a funny boy  
That's Pit!

The three turned as if nothing happened. Pit continue to walk before he was bumped into Ike. He shot out a death glare.

"Morning Pit." The man greeted as he helped Pit up.

"Bonjour Ike." He saw the man taking his book. "Ike, I was reading that!"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imagination. The one thing you don't have."

"Burn!" Ness said from the distance.

"Pit, you got to get your head out of those books, and pay attention to more important things. Like me." After Ike's statement, the girls sighed heavily. "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for someone like you to be reading and getting ideas."

"You just don't want someone smarter than you. Right, guys?" That got Red's and Ness's approval.

"How about we head to the tavern and see my trophies."

"No, and beside...I got to return to my mother."

Marth laughed on the stone road. "Crazy Palutena? She needs all the help she can get!" Soon Ike joined in with his friend's laugh party.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!"

"Yea, don't talk about his mother than way!" Ike smack Marth across the face, making the man fall down.

"My mother is not crazy. She's a genius!" Pit shouted before a loud boom was heard, and it came from his house.

Red and Ness smacked the two males as Pit ran up to his home. He sighed before the brownish smoke covered his eyes.

* * *

Yea, I had to make a few changes. I hope I'll get at least the second part in. ^_^


	3. Kidnapped!

Third Part! :D  
Characters (c) Nintendo/Sora

* * *

Pit arrived at the cellar to see the invention and Palutena covered in black ashes. She removed the ashes from her goggles to see her son.

"Are you ok?" Pit asked when he saw the invention.

"Yea..." Palutena answered to her only child. "I'm giving up on this junk!"

"You always say that." Pit smiled when his mother kicked the machine.

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this contraction to work."

Pit giggled when he thought of the fair in a few days Palutena mentioned.

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Pit hugged his mom. "And become a world famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Palutena grinned with Pit's smile.

"I always do."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let get this thing moving! Pit, hand me that wrench." Pit was looking for the tool when she asked, "So, how was your time at the town today?"

"I got a new book." Pit answered before his smile turned into a frown. "Mom...do you think I'm...odd?"

"My son, odd? Who gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. It's like that I don't fit in. Like I can't talk to anyone."

"Well, beside Red and Ness, what about that Ike guy? He's handsome."

"He's handsome alright. And rude and a brute...oh mother, he's not really a good friend to watch your back."

"Don't you worry Pit. This invention will change our lives for the better." Palutena finished up the finishing touches when she saw Pit sitting near the fireplace. "I think that done it. Let's give it a try."

She pulled the leaver to see the gears starting to turn. Both ducked if it was going to explode again. But the axe was chopping the wood and the spring was under it made the wood flying to the pile.

"It worked!" Pit smiled to see his mother's face.

"It does." Palutena dodged a flying log. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

"Saddle up Yoshi! I'm off to the fair!"

Pit laughed when a log hit Palutena to the head. Both said their farewells as Palutena was riding away with her invention and Yoshi. She saw the open plains and the light dense forest. She turned to a dark dense forest with her horse scared.

"This place is different." She said to herself. "Are we lost? Did We miss the the turn? I knew we should've taken that turn. Wait a minute..." She saw the path to a lighter side to the more darker side of the same woods. Yoshi went to the lighter side before Palutena pulled on the leash. "Let's go this way. Trust me. It's a shortcut."

The inventor was biting her nails when she heard wolves across the distance. Yoshi was scared when a group of bats came flying down to them. They were riding away before they were at the edge of a cliff. Yoshi ran off, putting Palutena to the ground and breaking the lamp. She put up her hood . A loud howl was heard. She turned to see the pack of wolves. She ran to the opposite direction to see a large gate. Over it was a dragon with dark purple scales. She cried out for help before the gate opened. The dragon breathe fire at the wolves and saw the animals running away. She left her hood on the ground. The woman saw a dark and tall castle who is own by the cursed prince, Kuro. She entered into the castle, all cold and wet.

"Hello?" Palutena asked to see no one, and nothing beside gargoyles. "Is anyone home?"

"Poor woman." A voice echoed in the hall, sound like a male's. "She was listed in the woods."

"Maybe if we stay silence, she might go away." Another male voice, but deeper.

"Is someone there?" Palutena asked again.

"Not another word, Roy. No another word." The clock said to Roy, the candlestick next to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I lost my horse, and I can't return home."

"Ahh, Link, we have to do something." Roy was felling guilty to the woman.

Link covered Roy's mouth before he used his fire to make Link's metal hotter.

"Of course you'll welcome to stay."

"Who said that?" Palutena asked, picking up Roy by the handle.

"Over here!" Roy saw the woman turn to see nothing. He trapped her head to make their eyes look at one another. "Hello~"

Palutena dropped the candle to make the flames disappeared into thin air. "What the..."

"Now you've done it, Roy!" Link said hopping to Roy's side. "This is perfect. No just peachy." Soon he felt Palutena's hands near his middle area. "Put me down!"

"Who made you?"

Roy laughed when the woman was playing with Link's parts. As soon the clock felt his hands turning, he slapped the woman's hands.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen a talking-" She sneezed to Link's face, which made his glass fogged up.

"You're soaked to the bone. Come, madam, let you soak by the fire." Roy smiled before Link was panicking.

"No, remember what the master prince will do if he finds her in here!" Like warned to the candle before a human like shadow figure came closer. "No, no, no not the prince's chair!" The Stewart was covered his eyes muttering, "I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this."

Roy ordered the rack to cover Palutena with a blue blanket. Link was about to take matter into his own hands, until a running tea cart ran him over.

"Want so tea, madam?" The teapot named Zelda said to the cold human. "It will warm you up."

Palutena smiled as she took a sip. A small laugh was heard. She looked to see cat like eyes and a mouth.

"Oh, hello there." Palutena smiled to played with the cup named Toon.

But soon a mysterious gust of wind came and blew out the flame. Palutena was panicking with the others to see the prince covered with the black fabric and amber eyes. She was scared to see the unnatural eye colors looking at her.

"What are you doing here?!" The prince bellowed out in rage. "NO ONE IS ALLOWED HERE!"

"But I was lost in the woods. My horse ran off...and I need a place to stay."

"Oh, I got a place for you!"

Palutena felt her cloak being tugged away from the prince's servants. Roy and Zelda nodded as she wasn't their hope. Who will help them and make Kuro fall in love?


	4. Rejected and Rescue

Sorry for the slow updates.  
Characters (C) Nintendo

* * *

Outside of Pit's home was Marth and Ike. The leader was wearing a lighter set of blue clothing that matches with his clothing style. Marth, on the other hand, was wearing a white set of his look.

"Oh, Pit's going to have the suprise of his life. Right, Ike?" Marth asked to see Ness and Red next to the door.

"Indeed Marth. This is his lucky day." Ike answered when he walked up to the reception of his and Pit's wedding. "I like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I got to propose to the lucky person." everyone laughed when the girls who were so madly in love with the man cried. "You Marth. When Pit and I walk out that door-"

"I know. I'll strike up the band!"

Marth started up the band before Ike slapped him. Inside the cottage, Ness and Red were talking with Pit reading...of course.

"Why is there a reception outside? Is someone getting hitched today?" Ness asked to Red, who was seeing someone he despise.

"Ike alert. Ike alert!"

Pit placed his book on the table to see if the two were lying. They weren't and the teen was about to puke his guts out. He saw the door wide opened by Ike's boot.

"Why Ike." Pit rolled his eyes after saying that. "What a suprise."

"Is it a suprise? You know Pit, there's about anyone who will love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about Pit's dreams?" Red asked to the hunter leader.

"Plenty. Picture this." Pit saw Ike's dirty boots on his favorite book. "A hunting lodge. My latest kill slowly roosting on the fire. My own lover messaging my feet. With the dogs bitting on their bones."

"Dear god," Ness plugged his nose when he smelled Ike's feet. "Never heard of a shower?"

"And image who's the lover?"

"Let me guess..." Pit was afraid it was him.

"You, Pit." Ike pinned the leader of the gang to the nearest wall.

"Why Ike I'm...speechless." Pit ran up to the door with Ike following him. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me."

"I'm really sorry..." Pit saw Ness and Red at the entrance before he saw Ike trying to kiss him. "But...I just can't!"

Pit flew the door wide open. As Ness and Red threw Ike to the muddy puddle, Marth did what he was told and started to play the music. Red threw the boots out when Pit gave them to him. Marth kneed down to see a death glare shooting out of his friend.

"So...how it go?" Marth had to ask before Ike strangled him.

"I will have Pit as my love. Make no mistake out of that!"

Ike stormed off with laughter in the air, mocking him. Red and Ness were laughing the most before Pit came out wearing a white cape with a hood. Behind him was his carved wooden bow, carved out from a oak tree branch.

"Is he gone?" Pit asked to see only his friends. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Ness asked to the newbie archer.

"He asked me to marry him!" Pit shoot an arrow to the target. "That lame, brute..."

Red "Sir Ike"  
Can you just see it?

Ness "Sir Ike"  
His little love

Pit No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life!

They ran up to the field. Red and Ness were practicing their sword fights as Pit was shooting arrows to a tree. The teens saw mountains. Pit flopped down to the grass looking up the sky. He grabbed the petals of a weed to make it fly in the air.

Pit I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned

Soon the three hears a horse. Pit turned to see Yoshi running straight to him. Red and Ness removed the invention off of the horse as the leader hopped on.

"I'll go find my mother! You two stay here!"

Pit rode off into the woods to see the castle home to the cursed prince. He then saw the guardian dragon about to breath fire. Ready an arrow, he shot it to the mouth to make the creature allow him to continue.

"What is this place?" Pit jumped down to see his mother's own hood. "Mom..."

Inside, Link was ticked off about Roy's actions to Palutena.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut." Link first stated. "You have to invite her in. Have to make her stay. Take a sip of tea. Sit in the prince's chair."

"I was only trying to help." Roy answered to the clock.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Pit called out to the empty castle. "Is anyone home? Mother? Mom...where are you?"

Inside the kitchen, Toon was hopping around after he saw Pit.

"Mama!" Toon cried out to his mother. "There's a boy in the castle other than the prince."

"Now Toon, I don't want you to make up wild stories again." Zelda always hated her son making up stories.

"But mama, I saw him."

"Not another word."

"Lady Zelda." Peach, one of the maids who was turned into a feather duster called out to the woman pot. "I saw a boy in the castle."

"See. Told you." Toon smiled when he turned his back so his handle was pointing to his mother.

"Irresponsible. Completely out of control. Use-"

"Mother?" Pit still calling out for anyone, which got Roy and Link's attention.

"Did you see that?" Roy asked as if he gone crazy himself. The two looked out to see the hold down to see Pit's light brown hair. "It's a boy."

"I know he's a boy." Link said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you see? He's the one! The one we've been waiting for! He's the one that will break the spell."

The two followed Pit to the tower area. The teen grabbed his bow and walked up slowly. He looked around to see nothing near him. Soon he heard a voice. A female voice. He turned to a cell and saw his mother weak and sick.

"How did you find me?" Palutena asked before she coughed weakly.

"I have to get you out of here!" Pit looked to see a lock on the door.

"You have to leave this place."

"Who done this to you?"

"No time to explain! You got to leave!"

"I won't leave you!"

"What are you doing here?!" The prince asked when he grabbed Pit's shoulder.

"Who's there?! Who are you?" Pit felt his hand being swatted by a single slap, disarming him for his bow.

"The master of this castle."

Pit saw the amber eyes glowing bright from the dark.

"I came for my mother. She needs help. Can't you see she's sick?"

"Then she shouldn't trespassed!"

"I'll do anything to set her free."

"There's nothing you can do."

Pit thinks before he got an idea as he stepped into the light.

"Wait...take me instead." Pit suggested to the prince.

"You..." The prince felt his eyes grew gentle. "You would take her place?"

"Pit don't do this!" Palutena shouted to her child.

"If I do...will you let her go?" Pit asked to the prince.

"Yes...but you must promise to stay here forever."

"Come closer to the light."

Pit saw red fabric wrapped around the body. A few patches of dark skin was shown when the prince was shown. The amber eyes glowed with the light. The black cape around the neck with a matching shirt. Black pants with dark brown boots finished the prince's look. When Pit realized his deal with the other was wrong, he kneed to the cell door.

"I won't let you do this to me, Pit!" Palutena said before she couldn't believe what her child said.

"You have my word."

"Done!" The prince shouted when he opened the door to see the two next to each other.

"No Pit, I lived a good life. You were just learning to-"

Palutena felt the prince's grip from her shoulder as she was dragged to the outside. She saw a walking suit of armor next to a carriage. She pleaded to have him take care of her son.

"He's no longer your concern!" The prince said as he threw her in the carriage. "Take her back to town."

"Will do, sir." The armor said as it used the walking carriage to head back to Sky.

* * *

Good enough to make a combat? X3


End file.
